How Uchiha Sasuke Gets Around
by starfreckled
Summary: There's no way you can be good at EVERYTHING!" Naruto exlcaimed. Only to be proven wrong seconds later. ...Next time, Naruto would keep his mouth shut. Sasu/Naru, Humour, slight crack.


"You can't be good at _everything_ you do." The statement almost sounded like a question, and Naruto hoped Sasuke couldn't hear the uncertainty in his voice. There had to be _something_ he was crap at, and Naruto would find that.

"But I am." Naruto's fist twitched as the familiar superior tone Sasuke often took with him made the his fist/Sasuke's face contact sound very, very interesting.

He resisted, instead smirking when a thought hit him. He was vaguely aware that he shouldn't mention this, but couldn't see why not.

"You can't be. Like with...stuff like kissing and stuff," he started hesitantly, before nodding firmly. "YEAH. I bet you SUCK at that," he said loudly, crossing his arms and huffing, a small smirk on his lips.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"HA. You must be the wors - " Naruto didn't finish his sentence, because Sasuke pulled him forwards and pressed his lips to his. Which he really hadn't expected. Sasuke's lips were soft but he was pressing too hard, and he was about to shove him away and claim he was right when a tongue darted out and his lips opened a little in surprise.

And then Sasuke did something with his tongue which made Naruto's eyes flutter closed. His hand quickly went to grasp the other's shirt in his fist and a low groan escaped his throat. He started pressing back, opening his mouth wider, while Sasuke's hand fisted his hair and pulled, only encouraging Naruto to respond.

When they broke apart, Naruto had to bite his lip not to let a 'wow' escape him. He had never thought kissing could be so nice. Least of all - kissing Sasuke.

He'd just actually, willingly, kissed Sasuke. He felt oddly tricked, like he'd done it to distract him from the point he'd been trying to prove. Well, hah, Sasuke was in for a surprise! Naruto wouldn't let it get to him, however much he had underestimated Sasuke's kissing skills. There was no way that anyone could get everything right the first time they tried it, and he said so outloud.

...Only to find himself minutes later on Sasuke's bed on his back, panting, sweating, hair sticking to his forehead and a Sasuke in a similar state on top of him. He rolled off with a grunt and Naruto didn't move, sprawled on the ground. _Wow_. Okay, he had never predicted that. So he really was good at everything.

"That is so not fair." He jutted his lower lip and scowled. It really wasn't. Sasuke had just fu - Oh god, wait. What? He froze, eyes widening. They'd just had se -

"HANG ON." Naruto sat up aprubtly, stammering and spluttering nonsense. Sasuke just look at him curiously, lying on his stomach and his hair falling into his eyes. "We just - You just - YOU JUST FUCKED ME."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted. "I should be insulted that you just now noticed. But I was probably so good I made you forget what was happening."

Naruto yelled out and tried to get up but he got tangled in the sheets and tripped on his shirt, falling face first. He quickly picked himself up and grabbed the pillow he'd somehow taken with him, crawling away.

So, this is who hid beneath that cold facade. Who would've thought?

"You're...A RAPIST!" He pointed an accusing finger at his teammate, utterly dismayed, clutching his pillow tightly against him.

Sasuke sighed and sat up as well, running a hand through his hair. "I wasn't aware that 'Yes, Sasuke!' meant 'stop'." He smirked, and Naruto growled. Sasuke had gone as far as imitating him saying that - something he knew he'd never say.

"I NEVER SAID THAT, YOU BASTARD. NEVER WOULD AND NEVER WILL." He was shaking his fist now, and not just an accusing finger. Sasuke would pay for this. Dearly.

"Too late. I guess you were so into it that it escaped you. I'm good at what I do." Another one of those smirks was directed at him, and that tone of voice was back. The one that made a punch feel so deliciously irresistable.

"Fuck you, Sasuke," he spat without thinking.

He was glad for that pillow when Sasuke only smirked further and breathed a 'With pleasure'. It made a satisfying sound when hitting him in the head.


End file.
